


【165】Comment peut on guérir un cœur brisé?(中文版）

by Messier



Category: F1 fanfic, Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messier/pseuds/Messier
Summary: Charles Leclerc发现自己的队友有自残的坏习惯，他想用温暖和爱治愈他。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 2





	【165】Comment peut on guérir un cœur brisé?(中文版）

第一次看见那些痕迹，是在法拉利安排的一次队友活动上，Seb伸长了手臂去够旁边放着的题目卡，他的手臂平时被衣服盖住的地方露了出来，Charles在他手臂上看见了几条结痂的疤痕。他什么也没有说，只是不动声色地挪了挪位置，用自己的身体挡住了摄像机。

第二次是在一场失败的比赛之后，车队组织他们开会，让Charles顺便叫上Seb。Charles敲了敲房车的门，听到铁质的东西掉下的声音，他打开了门。Seb站在房车的角落里，右手背在身后，像是正拿着什么东西。见Charles进来，他尴尬地笑了笑，“我刚刚在换衣服。”  
拙劣的借口，Charles心想。“车组有会议要开，让我来叫你一声。”他跟Seb解释到。他在离开房车之前转过身，发现Seb正低头把什么东西放进了抽屉里。那东西像是一把美工刀。

他们的关系一直算不上好也算不上差，Charles知道比起自己Seb更喜欢老队友Kimi，但出于他天生的善良和礼貌，他从未在Charles面前表现出过这一点。他对所有人都很好，即使是四届世界冠军也并没有改变他对别人的态度，他一如既往地谦和温柔。  
你怎么可能不爱上这样一个人呢？Charles对自己说。  
Seb只对他自己苛刻，他在采访里说过，他对自己总是有很高的要求。Charles知道对于Seb而言这一切远没有他在采访里说的那么轻松和简单，他见过他手臂内侧的刀痕和淤青，那些都是他对自己的不满所留下的痕迹。  
其实你很好，Charles无数次想对Seb这样说，我们都很爱你，你也应该好好爱你自己。但是他知道自己没有立场说出这样的话，对于Seb来说自己只是队友，仅此而已。

Seb不知道自己在Charles心中的地位，他不知道他曾经是Charles墙上的海报、心中的目标、和每次最好的幻梦中才会出现的情人。因此他也不知道当Charles看见他的伤疤的时候心里有多痛。  
Charles想在每次Seb崩溃的时候紧紧抱住他，用手抚摸着Seb的背直到他不再哭泣，但是他知道自己没有立场做出这些。  
他唯一能做的，只是默默地看着他，偶尔不动声色地帮一帮他，仅此而已。

事情的转机出现在他夺得蒙扎分冠之后，车队涌上来像他表示庆祝，却没注意到经历了一场糟糕比赛的Seb的离开。Charles的目光一直跟随着Seb，他注意到Seb正往房车那边走去。他温柔地推开围在身边的工作人员，向他们解释自己需要去换衣服，便也匆匆赶去房车的位置。  
他没有敲门就直接进去了。Seb有些慌乱，他站起身来把手臂藏到身后，对他挤出一个微笑，“祝贺你的分冠。”他说。Charles有些恼怒，为Seb对待他礼貌疏远的态度。他不由分说地拉起Seb的左臂，他看到Seb的手臂上一条条红色的疤痕，还有正在流血的伤口。Seb显然没想到Charles会做出这样的举动，他彻底慌了，他想把手臂从Charles手里抽出来，但是Charles不允许他这样做。  
Charles拿过一张纸巾，压住了流血的伤口帮他止血，另一只手抱住Seb，在他耳边说，“以后不要这样了。”  
Seb低着头，睫毛微微颤动着，他应了声，“嗯。”  
“放心，我不会告诉任何人的。我只希望你能好好对待你自己。”Charles摸了摸他的脸颊，“因为我爱你。”  
Charles的话彻底搅乱了Seb的心绪，他看着Charles，仿佛想说些什么又不知道该说什么好。Charles的手指贴上他的唇，“嘘。你什么都不用说。”  
男人的唇柔软极了，Charles在想他的唇尝起来是不是也是甜的。  
Charles要离开的时候，Seb抓住了他的手。Charles回头看着Seb，他轻声说了句，“谢谢你。”

在这之后两人的关系变好了，至少Charles是这么觉得的。虽然Seb仍然无法对他敞开心扉，但他不再在Charles面前掩饰自己的情绪了。在令人沮丧的比赛之后他会去找Charles，Charles会抱着他安慰，而Seb会把头靠在Charles肩上默默地流泪。Charles感到欣喜，他觉得Seb正在接纳自己。  
他们之间开始有了一些默契。在一次队友活动中，他笑的时候转过头看Seb的时候发现Seb也正好在看他，他明亮的蓝眼睛里含着笑意，点亮了Charles的心。  
他真美，真想吻他。这是当时Charles心里唯一的想法。

真正的改变是在巴西站，Seb跟他双双因为内斗退赛。他并不生Seb的气，相反他很担心Seb。他坐在房间里等着Seb来找他，可是Seb一直没来。到了晚上车队组织他们开会的时候Seb终于来了，他一直低着头不敢看Charles。Charles知道他又开始了。  
散会后Seb走的很快，但Charles还是追上了他，他不顾一切地抱住了他。Seb的身体微微颤抖着，最终还是柔顺地靠在了Charles怀里。他小声抽泣着，“对不起，他说，“我毁了你的比赛，我毁了一切，对不起。”  
“不，不要道歉。”Charles抚摸着他的金发，轻声说。他拉起他的手臂，“能让我看看吗？”  
Seb呜咽着说，“别…”  
但Charles还是拉开了袖子，右臂上平添了十几处深入血肉里的疤痕，血和袖子粘到了一起，随着他撩起袖子的动作Seb不断颤抖着，咬住了嘴唇。“很痛吧。”他感觉自己要哭了，他太心疼Seb了，那十几处伤疤仿佛是刻在了他的心上一般让他感到疼痛万分。  
Seb没有回答，他把脸埋在Charles的肩上流着泪，Charles感觉到自己的衣服被Seb眼泪濡湿的触感。  
他揽着Seb的腰，让Seb靠在自己身上。“车队的工作人员要过来了，我们走吧。”他扶着Seb回了自己的房车。  
Seb坐在他的床上时，他终于不再哭了。他闪躲着Charles的目光，闷闷地说，“我该回去了。”  
“不，你今天的状态不适合一个人呆着。”Charles站起身，拉着Seb的手恳切地说，“今晚跟我一起吧。”  
Seb低着头不说话，他长长的睫毛忽闪忽闪，直看得Charles心痒。  
“谢谢你。”他最终说。  
他微微仰起头，吻上了Charles的唇。


End file.
